Magic Uncovered
by wianea03
Summary: Drabbles centered around Merlin's magic being revealed. Will have different genres, characters, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Merlin fic, I've just started watching the show, and I thought I'd hop on the drabble train and take a ride. I'm a sucker for reveal fics, so my main theme will be this. Whether humor or angst or tragedy, might not always be a happy ending. I'll try to be consistent in writing, but please forgive me if I'm not. **

**(WARNING: Shameless promoting ahead) PS: I've written two Supernatural fics also and hopefully plan to write more but I just haven't been hit with any mind blowing ideas yet. Maybe this will get the juices flowing. **

It had been three months since he told Arthur of his magic.

_"Arthur, I need to tell you something." _

_"You've been lying to me!"_

_"This whole time I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust."_

_"I won't turn you in, but this changes everything."_

_"I'm not firing you, I need to keep you close." _

Merlin was in the middle of scrubbing Arthur's floors when Arthur looked down from his desk, and said, quite casually, "Well, if you're going to do that you might as well make it easier on yourself and use your magic."

Merlin looked up and found Arthur, his friend, looking back, smiling at him.

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those who have read, reviewed, added this story... It means so much to me :) **

**I forgot to add this part in my last chapter, I don't OWN any of these characters.**

**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes, it's all on me. **

Arthur might have imagined the raised hand, Merlin tended to make weird gestures, right?

Arthur could have imagined hearing the strange words coming from his mouth, sometimes Merlin made no sense at all.

He could have imagined the gold eyes, the sun was just setting and the rays might have been hitting Merlin's face just right.

He could even have imagined the fire ball flying straight towards the bandit with the raised sword headed toward Arthur, because fire doesn't just appear and fly in the air, right?

But try as he might, Arthur knew the arrow currently sticking out of Merlin's back, the arrow that was shot while he was distracted saving Arthur, was real.

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur breathed heavy, closing his eyes; wishing this was all a bad dream. He had tried for so long to protect Merlin. Always keeping others away so that he could do his thing, knowing he would take care of it, just like he always would. Arthur had been taking credit for so many things that weren't his to claim for so long now and he knew it was all to keep Merlin safe. Merlin, the stubborn idiot who refused to be left behind, who stood by Arthur's side even while he was hiding behind trees and bushes so no one would see him.

Now it was all Arthur's fault and he knew it. He had always tried to be watchful during fights to keep Merlin from using his magic. He got careless and Merlin paid the price. Forced to reveal himself in front of half a dozen knights to protect Arthur. Now Arthur stood, knowing that they all would stand by him, as their Prince, but hoping, deep down they would keep this secret, not for him but for Merlin.

**Thank you once again for reading and for those that added this story to alerts/favorites. **

**Someone requested that I write a one or two shot sequel to my last drabble. ****I can not promise it will be up in the next few days or anything, but hopefully by next week it will either be done or started. I will be away for the weekend, so I will not have time to start a story or add new drabbles for a few days but next week I get a full week off of school for Thanksgiving so I should have more time on my hands :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those new people who added this story!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, I'm horrible at answering them sometimes, but they mean a lot to me :)**

**I didn't mentioned this before, but all these can be seen in any season, un****less I warn of spoilers, but so far they are pretty general. **

Merlin sometimes hated Gwaine. He was a good knight and a good friend; at times. Gwaine had ambushed him, asking Merlin if he wanted to have a drink.

Merlin doesn't remember much about that night, bits and pieces over the next day, but he almost lost his lunch when he remembered the fire dancing in his palms shoved right in Gwaine's face.

Gwaine knew what he had to do. So that day he found Merlin in the stables and ignoring the fearful eyes he clapped him on the shoulder saying how much fun he must have had if he could only remember some of last night. He walked away, smiling at the relief in Merlin's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

King Arthur looked out over the sea of faces, his heart breaking and swelling with joy simultaneously. There had been such a high price for this , his father dying so he could be king. Things would be different now that Camelot was under different rule.

His first change was one he didn't take lightly and had been many years in the making. His father was wrong about magic, the good far outweighed the bad. He only hoped with magic legal more of his people could live in peace.

That night after the announcement, getting ready for bed, Merlin was quiet. He waited until Arthur was ready before clearing his throat. Arthur looked at him, his head tilted in curiosity.

"I have something to tell you."

**As always thank you all again for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry for the delay... Happy Thanksgiving a day late for those who celebrate it. I ate way too much and will now have turkey for the next three months. **

**As always, thanks for reading :)**

_"Yea, okay, you're an all powerful sorcerer. Merlin, how big of an idiot do you take me for?"_

_"GUARDS!"_

_"Merlin, I trusted you! This whole time you've been lying to me!"_

_"Get out! If I ever see you in Camelot again, you will die." _

_"Merlin, you have to leave. If my father would ever catch you, you'd die."_

Of all the things that Arthur could have said when Merlin finally told him of his magic, what came out was what he expected least of all.

"I know Merlin, and thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thanks for reading :) I still plan on writing a longer version of drabble #2 and, ****hopefully, (Fingers crossed) I can get something out by the end of the week. **

It was nightfall before Arthur came to his senses. He had paced and yelled at anyone who dared enter his chambers the whole day, wanting to be left alone. Although those feelings of betrayal still lingered, he knew what he had to do.

He made his way quietly down to the cells, shivering as the cold hit him. He was surprised to find the guards sleeping in their chairs and hurried to the cells. He wasn't surprised to find one of the cell doors had been blown open, now empty of a certain warlock. Maybe one day he would see his friend again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once again for reading! If anyone has any suggestions or ideas they would like to see just let me know :)**

The attack had been fast and brutal and soon became apparent that without a miracle, Arthur and his knights would lose. Then Merlin came, popping up from behind a tree, attacking men with just words and a raised hand. One moment they were losing and the next a few dozen men were laying dead on the forest floor, Arthur and his knights alive.

Merlin lay in the middle, a dagger glinting from his chest. Too distracted by protecting others, he failed in protecting himself. Arthur dropped beside him, cradling his head.

"Why did you do that?"

Merlin smiled but no words came. His chest stilled, his eyes open, a smile frozen on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for reading :) And for those that review, I really appreciate it! **

"Um, Merlin, what is this!"

"What is what, sire?"

"This Merlin! My sword sharpening itself! My armor polishing itself! My floor scrubbing itself! And you... you're reading a book!"

"I don't know what you're talking about sire."

"Look around Merlin!"

"Um...I... well you see, it's a long story."

"Merlin!"

"It looks like magic sire."


	10. Chapter 10

"You need to leave."

Merlin shook his head, "No, Arthur, my place is here, with you."

It wasn't supposed to go this way, not after everything he had been through. Arthur just shook his head. Merlin tried one last time, "Please, I'm sorry, let me stay."

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes wide, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all my fault. But you cannot stay here any longer, not while my father is still king."

Merlin understood then and nodded. Arthur helped him leave the castle, watching as his horse disappeared. Merlin didn't look back, he didn't need to take a last look because he would see Arthur again.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long, but later today I will be taking the last of my exams and then I am done until Jan 30! So I should have more time on my hands. **

**Thanks for those still reading :)**

Arthur cursed as he stumbled again. Merlin better have a good reason for sneaking off in the middle of the night. If Arthur followed him for no reason, he'd be in the stocks tomorrow.

Merlin finally stopped deep under the castle, in a place Arthur knew of but had never been. It didn't fully hit Arthur until after the dragon landed right in front of Merlin and starting talking to him that Arthur realized that Merlin was a sorcerer.

He needed to have a long talk with Merlin, but not tonight, not when there was a dragon right there. Tomorrow he'd get Merlin to talk, after he spent a day in the stocks for making Arthur leave his nice warm chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is for Adrian Nox who gave me this awesome idea, I hope you like it :)**

Merlin saw red.

He blocked out the screams as he raised his arm and brought down a small village. The leader was on his knees in front of him, begging, but Merlin just gave him a cruel smile and watched as another hut was destroyed. They had captured Arthur, intending to ransom him. Arthur managed to escape and in the fight that followed one of them had pushed Arthur over the cliff the village rested on. No one could survive a fall like that.

Merlin had one thought and that was destroy those who destroyed Arthur. It was easier then he thought, giving his magic free reign.

It didn't take long before every hut and stable was rubble on the ground, the survivors fleeing in the forest.

Merlin stood still, not sure what to do next. He didn't register the footsteps behind him until a voice that was hauntingly familiar said, "Merlin?"

Merlin turned to find Arthur soaking wet standing a few feet away, an expression of confusion on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

He'd been practicing since dawn, alone in his room, but couldn't seem to get the right words.

"Arthur, I have- no I _need _to tell you something. I have magic."

"Funny thing, guess what! I have magic!"

"Please just listen before you say, or do anything rash."

"Remember that one time, you know, when we were attacked and that bad guy just happened to trip, or get knocked out or his sword _magically _fell from his hand?"

"Arthur, I'm sorry I lied, really, but you have to understand I've only been helping you. I promise you, from here on out, I'll never lie to you again."

Merlin closed his eyes, it had gotten so easy to just never tell him, but every day it weighed on him, he needed to do this. A cough interrupted his thoughts and had him turning around fast.

"I liked the last one best," said Arthur.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
